


Dark Spider

by Koroshimasu



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, Dominance, Dominant Bottom, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild S&M, Mind Games, One Shot, PWP, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing, Top Sebastian Michaelis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu
Summary: Following an argument, Sebastian knows what his young Master needs before resuming arduous research and work.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Dark Spider

**Dark Spider**

The door to the archives opened and closed quietly, the sound of footfalls on carpet following. Ciel didn’t look up from the volume in his hands as he leaned back against a table littered with other books he’d been browsing throughout the day. It was only when the footsteps ceased that he glanced up every so slowly, lifting his dark eyebrows without saying a word. There was Sebastian, his expression grave, his posture stiff and professional as always. Their lines of sight met, and a brief spark was ignited between them as Sebastian languidly took another step forward, laying his hands on the table behind Ciel softly. He was an intense man in and out of casual situations; everything was strictly business to him, yet now, there was something else churning in the air between Master and Servant as they stood without close propinquity of one another…

Wanting to send Sebastian out so he could return to his research and work, Ciel tried to think of a scathing enough insult, when his heart thrummed and raced almost randomly in his chest.

But they understood one another better than anyone else did…even though they were tormenting each other even more as of late…yes, even now, as Ciel looked at Sebastian almost flirtatiously over his shoulder, he knew that these little moments between them were each valuable in their own way.

Ciel leaned back just a hair farther as Sebastian leaned in to kiss him, the corners of his mouth lifting slyly as he set his book down on the table. When the older man stopped, expression muddled with confusion, Ciel simply looked at him through narrow glances, slowly lowering himself to the ground on his knees. Gingerly, he placed a hand over Sebastian’s lap, sliding it between his legs as he nuzzled his lover’s thigh with one cheek. He hummed softly to himself as he rubbed Sebastian back and forth, sliding his hand upward once more before taking hold of the zipper of Sebastian’s dark trousers, lowering it as he placed a kiss on the visible bulge before himself.

Such expressions of intimacy were unspeakable, but every now and then Ciel abandoned and discarded what was ‘proper’ and what wasn’t, all for the sake of inundated pleasure. To be dominated and dominant were sometimes mutually exclusive, in this case. After working long hours in his dreary, dull research, he needed this, and Sebastian knew it. He felt it, and he was willing to give it all to his young Master…

Warmth radiated from Sebastian’s entire body as his arousal increased, and he took his hands away from the table to remove his pinstripe jacket and vest. As Ciel continued to kiss and fondle his clothed groin, Sebastian unhooked his belt and did away with it as well, pursing his lips slightly as Ciel lowered his briefs a few inches, smiling as he took the growing erection in his hand. With no barrier in the way any longer, the younger male kissed the side of his lover’s cock before he began to pump it slowly. With a sigh, Sebastian braced himself on the table with one hand, shuffling his feet into a different position as he took one side of Ciel’s face in the other.

Ciel wet his lips before taking the head of Sebastian’s cock into his mouth, shifting on the floor to relieve some of the strain his pants caused against his own erection. The quiet noise of approval he received in response as he began sucking made him grin around the length in his mouth. He never looked up at the other man, simply concentrating on the task at hand, wrapping his lips around his teeth as he took more into his mouth. He moved his head forward slowly, swirling his tongue around the engorged crown of Sebastian’s penis and finally tasting the familiar musk of pre-cum. With a quiet, innocent giggle, he looked up, increasing the pressure he used right as Sebastian jerked his head to the side out of embarrassment, trying to hide his excitement. Ciel naughtily grinned as he pulled away, stroking the hard-on in his hand as he lapped at its underside.

Sebastian had done the same for him countless times, and now, as he mimicked how it all felt, he was pleased to be rewarded with nothing short of pleasure flitting about on the pale visage looming over himself.

The fabric of Sebastian’s dress shirt was beginning to annoy him now that he was bobbing his head again, and he placed a hand on the taller male’s abdomen as Ciel continued to suck him off, moving slightly faster as Sebastian’s hand moved to the back of his head. Eventually, he fell stationary, rubbing and squeezing himself between the fabric of his pants as Sebastian began to thrust into his mouth. He relaxed his jaw and opened his throat, furrowing his brow slightly as his partner’s movement became rougher, faster. Then, he went back to work himself as Sebastian stopped. The erect cock emerged from Ciel’s mouth with a quiet pop as he drew away once more, suckling a path downward to the base of Sebastian’s throbbing shaft and finally to his balls. He took one into his mouth and finally elicited a verbal response from the other man.

It was desperate, almost whining…something Ciel was hardly used to, given how well composed and sangfroid Sebastian often was.

“Ciel…”

He worked his way back up and sucked the head before allowing Sebastian to take control again, closing his eyes and allowing his thoughts to shift to carnal images of their past sexual relations. Sebastian’s warm cock was hitting the back of his throat as the man thrust into him, using him, dominating him. Now, he began meeting Sebastian half-way with each thrust of his narrow hips, bringing a hand up to work at the base of Sebastian’s shaft at the same time. Goddesses above, he wanted…no, he needed it. It wasn’t until Sebastian placed both hands on the side of his head that he drew away, a trail of sticky saliva and pre-cum connecting his lower lip to the throbbing head of his lover’s cock. He leaned in to finish what he’d started only to be lifted up by the ribbon he tied the collar of his shirt with.

Sebastian kissed him roughly, taking his hands away to undress him, unbuttoning Ciel’s shirt to expose his pale, undefined chest. Ciel shyly glanced down, surprised, spreading his legs slightly as Sebastian’s hand coursed down his stomach and down against his crotch. His eyes closed once more as Sebastian’s tongue entered his mouth, rubbing lewdly against his own as his belt was removed, pants were unzipped, and…

Ciel pulled away with a groan as Sebastian’s hand closed around his erection, glancing down only to be forced back into another rough kiss. Not that he was going to complain about it. He shivered, setting his hands on the older man’s shoulders as he was handled, loving the way the dark-haired male stroked their tongues together, nibbled his lips, captured his mouth. His lover pulled away and Ciel exhaled a shaky breath, eye widening as Sebastian dropped to his knees, apparently ready to return the favor. There was nothing for him to brace himself against, however…Ciel only prayed his knees would hold up.

Without warning, Sebastian deeply took him into his mouth, sucking the tip slowly and sensually as he stroked Ciel between two fingers.

He was getting better; Ciel could discern that much. In fact, he felt rather flattered that Sebastian was returning the favor in the first place. They’d been quite upset with one another, and loads of difficult, time consuming work often brought out the worst in Ciel, leaving him rather snappy, moody, and bitter.

Another shaky sigh of pleasure escaped Ciel’s throat as he relaxed, Sebastian’s ministrations combined with his private fantasies bringing him rapidly to the edge. Ciel used his uncovered eye, glancing down to see Sebastian eagerly stroking himself as well.

“Ah, Sebastian,” he purred, a jolt of pleasure surging through his body as the tall male nursed the head of his cock. His fingers coiled in the smooth, shiny dark locks covering his lover’s head, gently caressing him as he guided his sinful motions.

When Sebastian left him, Ciel felt disappointed, but said nothing, initiating a kiss as soon as he was on his feet again. Neither of them had found a state of completion, and both could feel the other’s frustrations and desires with each movement. Ciel exhaled the breath he’d been holding as Sebastian finished undressing him, spreading his legs so his trousers fell around his knees before almost removing the rest of his lover’s clothing, as well. They leaned forward, lips connecting in sharp, frequent pecks, nibbling tongues and lips all the while.

With the both of them exposed, Ciel took Sebastian’s cock in his hand again, cupping him tenderly between the legs and tugging on his hardness. Happily, Sebastian began returning the gesture shortly afterward as they stepped closer to one another, hands roaming over the other’s body.

A cheeky smile formed on Ciel’s face as Sebastian’s free hand reached around to grip his ass, and he opened his eyes to reveal his amusement before taking his hand away. They stared, with Ciel hypnotized by every touch as usual, Sebastian tweaking and pinching his nipples as his eyes ventured downward to the sight of their erect, glistening cocks brushing together. One last kiss was shared as they ground their hips together.

“Turn around,” Sebastian whispered, grinning when Ciel’s expression changed from lustful to worrisome. “Don’t worry, pet,” he assured, lowering himself to his knees again, fingers trailing sensually down the younger man’s sides, to the small of his back, and finally over the curve of his tight, defined buttocks. Sebastian wantonly licked his lips and gave himself a few strokes before pulling Ciel’s pants and briefs to his ankles, kissing the back of one thigh.

“Sebastian, what’re you—” Ciel breathed, struggling to look over his shoulder. “Oh, no, don’t you—”

“Relax. Just...relax.”

Sebastian continued to stroke himself as he nipped at the cleft of his lover’s ass, delighted as young Ciel began to shiver and jerk violently. The noises coming from the young male-the quiet gasps and mewls especially-were unusual, and rather pleasant to hear. For once after such playfulness, Ciel was at his butler’s mercy.

With refined arbor, Sebastian stroked the underside of his Master’s balls with his index finger at a tantalizingly slow pace as he pulled one cheek to the side, licking at Ciel’s puckered hole with the tip of his tongue. At the point, Ciel was trembling furiously, doubled over the table, trying desperately not to make a noise any louder than a small squeak.

“S-Sebastian, stop,” he hissed, clenching his hands into fists. “Th-this is embarrassing!”

The black-haired butler gave no reply, moving his finger upward to the base of Ciel’s shaft. Just as his teeth grazed the area between the tiny opening and the taint, he felt Ciel’s balls tighten and quickly pulled away, working on his own erection as his lover struggled not to come.

“Sebastian!” Ciel moaned, and as he turned around, Sebastian noticed his revealed eye was now moist with tears.

Knowing he’d created that much pleasure in his sweet little Master was quite an empowering feeling. Now on his knees, Sebastian took the time to observe the other man’s body language. His face was red, neck and shoulders flushed and perspiring, a few pieces of dark hair falling over his forehead and framing his face. Sebastian could tell he was quite frustrated with not finding fulfillment…not that he wasn’t himself. Soon, though...

“Don’t come,” he demanded thickly, standing to his full height. “We’re not finished, yet…”

Ciel turned around, and to his surprise, his Master was bending submissively over a desk. Sebastian’s soft hair brushed against his bare ass and sent a shiver through his Master’s loins to his toes. Ciel cleared his throat raggedly, nervously. “Do…d-do w-we have to d-do this…here?”

Smiling a warped, crooked smile that bled insanity and rage in a composed manner, Sebastian coolly purred back, “This is how you like it, isn’t it? I see you staring at me whenever you think I won’t notice…”

Shivering timorously, Ciel hated that he’d been caught. Sebastian knew of every filthy desire he’d entertained…damn…

“I want you, Ciel,” Sebastian growled, spreading his lover’s ass and gathering saliva in his mouth. “I want you just as much as you want me…all day, I’ve wanted to feel your body squeezing around me…”

“Sebastian!” Ciel squealed, standing rigid as Sebastian’s elongated tongue forced its way past the tight ring of muscle. His thighs cramped abruptly, and he was forced to spread his legs apart, pumping his cock slowly as Sebastian made an improvisational attempt to lubricate him. Faintly, he noticed the sound of paper tearing, closing his eyes as he waited for Sebastian to prepare himself. Whoever had invented condoms was a genius…they made things far easier. No stains, no unpleasant sensation of clammy semen inside of himself…especially fiery sperm Sebastian had forced him to taste on numerous occasions…

He felt the covered tip of Sebastian’s penis pressing against his anus a few minutes later and braced himself, still bent over the edge of the table. “S-slowly, now,” Ciel murmured, hitching forward as Sebastian pushed into him an inch at a time. Once his lover was inside of him, Ciel let out a pained grunt, biting down on his knuckles as he struggled to adjust to the dry girth penetrating his channel. His eye snapped open as his inner walls reflexively tightened around his butler’s thick shaft.

Yes…now, he felt full.

“Ah, so big...” The remark was followed with a high-pitched titter, Ciel grinning bashfully to himself. Sebastian was so warm, so hot, so deep inside of him... “Move,” he urged, and began attending to his raging hard-on once again.

Sebastian pulled out a few inches, grunting and wincing to himself as he struggled to find traction. Everything was dry and it felt like the both of them would have burn marks after their harsh coupling. Luckily, they were both close to coming, and a little pain was worth every bit of the pleasure.

Carefully, Sebastian moved in and out of Ciel very slowly, doing his best not to hurt either of them, patiently staving off his carnal instincts while he waited for his young partner to adjust. As soon as the younger man started pushing back against him, Sebastian grabbed his hips and began pounding away, closing his eyes and letting his mouth hang open as waves of wonderful pleasure washed over himself.

A minute or so later, Ciel pulled away from him and turned around, lying down on the table with his legs spread far apart, beckoning Sebastian to enter him again. Hurriedly, Sebastian yanked his young lover forward so his legs were draped over his shoulders before aggressively ramming himself back in, panting in time with his thrusts. To Sebastian’s ardent delight, Ciel began to stroke himself, throwing his head around and arching his back as he neared his climax.

This was too perfect and surreal. Sebastian’s heavy balls slapped against the back of his lover’s ass in time with each thrust, the smack of skin on skin furthering their sense of excitement. There were no more kisses, no more smiles; nothing but pure, carnal lust and the animalistic desire to fuck each other senseless spurring them on.

…To relieve all the stress and pressure after a less than satisfactory bickering…

“Shit,” Sebastian growled, slamming hard into the supple, lithe body of the younger male. He bit down hard on his lip as he pulled out, removing the condom as he began masturbating furiously, gasping and hissing through clenched teeth as he came, strands of hot semen spurting from the head of his cock onto Ciel’s heaving abdomen. The groan that emerged from deep within his throat sounded like a rusty hinge; Sebastian had to control every last urge he had to make an assortment of coital noises as his orgasm died off.

Before Ciel could protest, Sebastian removed the younger man’s legs from his shoulders and dropped to his knees, forcing Ciel onto shaky legs. The younger man understood and slumped back against the table as Sebastian hungrily sucked his dick, eager to finish him off. Ciel took to grabbing his lover’s smooth, dark locks at the back of his scalp as he began thrusting furiously into his mouth. He didn’t care if Sebastian later became angry; he didn’t care if he choked…all he knew was how his cock was in a warm, eager hole and ready to explode.

Without giving any warning, Ciel opened his eye, gritting his teeth as he wrenched Sebastian’s head away from his cock. The other man tried pulling out of his grasp, batting him away, closing his eyes and opening his mouth in protest. That, and his own hand spurred Ciel to orgasm, and he pumped himself slowly as the first of many thick ropes of come burst from his cock, landing on the corner of Sebastian’s lower lip. Another coated his revolted lover’s tongue, dripped down his chin, spurted over an eye and onto his neck. As Sebastian eagerly slurped and lapped at it all, Ciel pulled his butler’s head into his lap, finishing inside of the other man’s mouth.

Sebastian allowed ravenously for the traces of it to begin flowing from the corners of his mouth and down his lips as he doubled over. Ciel smirked down at him, releasing his tight grip on Sebastian’s hair and using it to steady himself on the table.

Wanting to get the last word in, he chuckled, “That’s a good look for you, Sebastian.”

Meeting his challenging smirk with a toxic one of his own, Sebastian murmured something obscene as he began dressing himself again, wiping his own seed from his belly and under the table, having nowhere else to hide it without evidence. He sat down, half-dressed, tucking his softening erection back into his underwear and gazing at Ciel with a dreamy, content stare.

Then, Sebastian’s slick, forked tongue emerged, slowly licking his partner’s lips. He narrowed his eyes in a fierce glare, but said nothing, reluctantly gathering up his Master’s clothing and wondering where he could wipe his face.

Ciel observed him cleaning up, wondering when he would have his revenge…the banter wasn’t over yet, and he still had his own plans for his cheeky butler.

All in good time…all in good time.

**END**


End file.
